


Fight Fire ... With Friends

by Splitbucket



Series: Write-In Sessions Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Music, Beer, Concerts, Crack, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Heavy Metal AU, Inspired by Music, Metallica References, No Angst, One Shot, Podling Party, everything is the same except heavy metal music exists in Thra, moshpits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splitbucket/pseuds/Splitbucket
Summary: Rian and friends visit a very special celebration at the podling village. Or: What if there was something like metal music on Thra. Written at the latest weekly write-in session.
Relationships: Gurjin & Rian (Dark Crystal)
Series: Write-In Sessions Drabble Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fight Fire ... With Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I had a spark of an AU idea with heavy metal on Thra because I love that style of music very much. I played around with that idea in my head for a while, but never did anything with it and ultimately put it away. Last Saturday in our writing session the prompt "Fight Fire With Fire" came up and all I could think of was the Metallica song with that title (even though I don't count Metallica among my favourite bands; that honor goes to Blind Guardian and Dark Tranquillity), so the "Metal AU" came back and I finally wrote something for it! Also, I miss concerts very much because everything got canceled this year so Rian got to go instead. Enjoy!

The small path leading from the Podling village to the secluded meadow was very busy tonight. Rian joined in the stream of many, many Podling and Gelfling who couldn’t wait for today’s special festivity, a concert of music most unusual.

Near the far edge of the meadow a tent had been put up over a raised, wooden stage. Lanterns were being hung up, a barrel of ale sat on a table, several tipsy Podling gathered around it.

As Rian wound his way through the crowd towards the stage, he recognized a few faces.

“Hey, Hup! Oh, and Naia!”

“Hello, Rian. Didn’t you bring Gurjin?”

“He’s behind me, getting the ale. When are they starting?”

“Can’t be long now, I guess.”

Gurjin approached with two mugs of frothing drink. “Cheers!”

Hup answered with a Podling toast, raising his own huge mug, as something stirred on the stage. The musicians finally entered and the crowd cheered, raising hands, fists, mugs and other items at hand.

Conversations died down as the music rose. The Podling in the back was playing his drums loud and fast, lutes were strummed with an unmatched intensity, pipes wailed, and the hoarse, powerful voice of a shaggy-haired Sifan roared on top of the noise: “Fight fire with fire!”

It could have been chaos, but it wasn’t. It was energy, beauty, emotion. Rian felt ecstatic.

The audience seemed to absorb the energy and transform it into a wild dance. Some were jumping around uncontrollably, pushing each other with their shoulders. Others shook their heads around, long hair flying. Rian wanted to join in, his body twitching almost involuntarily with the rhythm.

Most of all, the dancers made no difference between clans or races. He saw Gelfling of every clan, Podlings of different villages. The music had truly united them.


End file.
